A current sensor is an electronic component that senses an electric current. The current sensor can be one of various types, for example, a Hall sensor and a shunt sensor.
A Hall effect refers to a physical phenomenon in which a potential difference occurs at both ends of an electrical conductor when a magnetic field is interlinked with the conductor in which an electric current flows. The potential difference induced by such a Hall effect is proportional to the interlinked magnetic field. Using the Hall effect, a Hall sensor sends a bias current to the conductor to measure the potential difference at the both ends and measure a strength of the magnetic field. An example of a Hall sensor is shown in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0017774.
The Hall sensor and the shunt sensor have respective advantages and disadvantages. Generally, one of the two sensors is selectively used based on each's performance and the specific application's requirements. However, recent reinforcement of safety specifications requires use of both. Accordingly, the production cost and the volume of the produced product increase when the two sensors are independently installed in the end product.
Consequently, if the two sensors were integrated into a single unit in an efficient manner, the production cost and volume of the final product could both be decreased.